Another Night
by Icestepperz
Summary: Shizuo visits Izaya, again... A Shizaya Oneshot :D


Hiyo!~ Idunno how this turned out... I'm not good with these certain scenes... I might of collapsed a few times xD But you can't blame me...

But anyway... Enjoy~

* * *

"Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?!"

_"Nggh...Sh-Shizu-Ahh!"_

"I said that I would stop fucking this stupid flea last night!"

_"Stay still or it's gonna hurt even more, idiot.."_

"...Then again, don't I always say that every night?"

_"S-Shizuo..."_

"Heh...I'm bad at keeping promises..."

(^.^)

"Hey, Shizuo... Why a_re _you here again?" Izaya cautiously asked the blond who was slouched on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"I'm here cuz I wanna. Gotta problem with that, bastard?" Shizuo hissed.

"My, how scary!" Izaya teased as he handed the cup of coffee requested by your truely. "And stop smoking in my house. It smells like crap." And in response, Shizuo puffed a cloud of smoke right in his face. Izaya flinched in disgust, coughing out the lingering taste of tobacco.

"*cough* Hey! What the hell was that for, Shizu-chan?! I let you visit me and this is what I get?!*cough* I'm not gonna let you visit me anymore..." Izaya shot.

"Waddya want me to do about it? You don't like the taste of tobbaco, not my probem, flea. And besides, I don't need to come over. "

"Tch" Izaya sneered under his breath. "Fine, you can visit. Just don't smoke in here. Bleh, the taste is still in my mouth..." He tried spitting it out and having a sip of coffee, but made the taste even stronger with the caffiene.

A tiny smirk found its way onto Shizuo's face. "Is the taste still there?"

Izaya turned around and was greeted by Shizuo's warm lips. He tried to gasp out of surprise, but Shizuo was just too damn strong. He only managed a few little whimpers. Shizuo bit the bottom of Izaya's lip, giving him better access to the raven's inner cavern. And his very curious tongue began to explore, slowly carressing everything it touched. Izaya's mouth tasted like sweet and slighty intoxicated by the smoke. He found immense pleasure in that. And the fact Izaya was moaning and struggling made it even better.

"S-Shizuu-mphh..."

Izaya was struggling, all right. Trying to free himself from the beast trying to eat him. But he couldn't help it. Shizuo was taking over. So Izaya eventually gave. He grabbed on Shizuo's golden locks and pulled them towards him, deepning the kiss even further. This shocked Shizuo, giving Izaya the gap he needed to dominate.

_"Who's tops now, Shizu-chan?"_

_"Waddya mean? I was always above you..."_

Althought Izaya thought he had turned the tables, Shizuo was busy exploring Izaya even further. While Izaya and Shizu-chan were trying to take over each other, Shizuo's hands were already tugging on Izaya's shirt, ready to rip it off his back.

"My, Shizu-chan... Eager, aren't we?" Izaya managed to say before he was blocked by Shizuo's moist lips once again. '_Shut up.'_

They left lips and Izaya was breathless, lying down on the couch and panting. Shizuo found this as a good chance to 'prep up.' He took off his shirt and tie, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled it all down, exposing his semi-hard length.

"Now, bend over, flea." He commanded.

Izaya did as he was commanded, he bent over and let Shizu-chan do the rest. He unbuckled his belt, pulled it all off and threw it at the door.

"Are you sure this is alright, Shizu-chan? I think the door is unlocked..."

"Don't worry about that. I locked the door before I came in. And besides, who the hell would come in at 11 o clock at night?"

"Yea.. I guess you're rii-Ahh!~"

Shizuo wasted no time prepping up Izaya. He watched as Shizuo seductively licked his digits, all four of them. It slightly turned him on, getting him even more excited. And before he knew it, Shizuo was already pumping his first finger in. In, out, in, out. "Ahh... S-Shizu-ngh..." Izaya clutched the couch fabric, gritting his teeth and induring the pain the monster was inflicting.

"This hurts? Pussy." Shizuo said as he thrusted his second finger, pumping even harder and faster. Then he did the little scissoring motion to stretch his hole a bit. Izaya moaned in agony and extreme satisfaction as Shizuo added his last two fingers at the same time. _'Faster, Shizu-chan...' _was the only thing that Shizuo heard him say. He pumped even faster until he stopped.

Shizuo withdrew his fingers and licked them. "You ready, flea?"

Izaya gave a quiet and out-of-breath, "yes"

Izaya closed his eyes shut, hoping that it wouldn't hurt as much. He was wrong. Shizuo thrusted his length all in, making Izaya scream with pain, clutching the couch handle, nearly tearing off the fabric.

Shizuo bent down and started to pump Izaya's arousal up and down in rythym with his own.

"Ahh!Sh-Shizu-u..." Izaya moaned as he gasped.

Shizuo was trying to find a cetrain spot, changing his angle and thrusting even harder. "Shi-zu... Th-there..." He smirked as he positioned himself in the spot Izaya said and pushed as hard as he could. Izaya was screaming like crazy, hoping that Shizuo was the only one who heard.

"S-Scream...louder... I-I wanna hear you in p-pain.. ngh.."

"S-Shizu- I-'m gonna... Ahh!" Izaya was reaching his climax, and so was Shizuo.

Both boys came and collapsed on each other.

"H-hey, Shizu-chan..?" Izaya panted.

"What..?"

"I thought you said last night that you wouldn't fuck me anymore...?"

"Ya know, you're quite irresistible.." He said back before kissing Izaya's neck.

Suddenly, the doorknob turned, sending both boys into a frenzy, scrambling for their clothes (which were thrown to the door by Shizu-chan...).

"Izaya, I'm ba-" A familiar feminine voice said.

"N-Namie..." Izaya studdered.

Namie just stared at the scene in front of her. Two naked boys, couch soaked with something, and to her right was a pile of clothes.

". . .O-okay... Good night, Izaya..." She closed the door and walked away like nothing had happened.

"Shizuo.. I thought you said you locked the door...?"

"Hehe... I thought I did..."

"Well. If you're coming back tomorrow, don't forget to lock the door next time..."

* * *

So... How'd I do? It's short and sweet :)


End file.
